


What it takes to see you again.

by EchoPaulens



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Death Reaper Jihoon, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oneshot, Perhaps i should write an actual fic from this, Supernatural Hunter Mingyu, implied angst i guess, messy thing, no beta we die like seventeens braincells, oh shit more fic ideas, soft, this feels like a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoPaulens/pseuds/EchoPaulens
Summary: Where Mingyu is a pretty clumsy hunter who was cursed with eternal life, and Death has a special place in his heart.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	What it takes to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a messy thing I wrote 'cause I need to waste some time, profit

Another day, another quest well done. The mighty sobrenatural hunter Kim Mingyu was good at his job. He was strong, skilled and knew well how most of the enemy creatures worked.

As time passed he learned to think like them, to  _ be  _ like them. Sometimes it hurted him, oh it really did, but not everyone deserved his kindness. Most of those monsters only deserved their end.

Everything seemed to work fine that day, he easily ended the nightmares of a whole town by putting an end to the beast haunting them and got some good food as a payment. Mingyu got a tariff, yes, but he couldn’t say no to a poor town of wretched people.

Now he just had to make sure the monster was on his own, another of those bat demons and some villagers wouldn't get to wake up to see a new day.

"It was over there…"

He muttered while crossing the woods; the forest surrounding the town wasn’t too big but he could easily get lost inside it.

Luckily the marks of his own battle with the monster were all over the place.

Some footprints over there, some broken trees over that other way, some blood– Blood? Oh god he hoped it wasn't his own?

Mingyu approached the scarlet marks on the floor to see it better, only to see something strange on it. 

"Someone has been there before me."

The rough sand and the plants were all messy and covered with blood, but the stain was somewhat moved. It didn’t seem like some dude just stepped on it without noticing, no.

A monster found it.

And it was indeed Mingyu's blood.

"Wait–" He said after realizing it. "Where did I get hurt like this?"

The hunter fastly checked every part of his body looking for a wound, but he found nothing.

For once, his curse was more than useful.

Who was really Kim Mingyu? He was a cursed hunter, and his curse was life. Every wound would heal fast, every death he experienced wouldn't keep him from waking up again.

Sometimes it was a good advantage, sometimes it made him feel the most extreme despair.

But it was a good thing then. If the wound was closed, no bat demon would have followed him to the town.

"Come on, I really don't have all day…"

He said as he started to move, following the trail of the beast.

It was probably hiding deep inside the forest, somewhere with poor light and easily reachable water. Those things hated light and needed blood, and animals went where the water was.

One step after another and the trail was clearer and clearer, until he finally reached a small cave hidden between the trees. 

He didn’t even know there was a cliff in the forest, a bat demon inside a cave was worse than one in a forest.

His mind told him to go back and get ready, perhaps bring better weapons and more light sources, but Mingyu wasn’t someone who usually listened to his mind.

So he entered the cave.

* * *

Black.

Everything was black, Mingyu didn’t remember well what happened before the absolute darkness in his mind.

It wasn't a new thing, tho. Everytime he died the most recent memories took some time to appear.

Dead. He was dead again.

He felt his body, immobile and cold while it waited for him to wake up. There wasn’t a single part of it responding to his thought, but the worst part had yet to arrive.

He finally woke up and got control of his body, but the first move was always the same.

Air.

Mingyu took a rushed breath as soon as he could, as soon as he felt his whole body demand some air. The small second where he was absolutely breathless was probably the worst part of dying.

"What was it this time?"

A familiar voice sounded beside him, asking as soon as he saw the hunter come back to life.

Mingyu couldn't help but forge a small smile when he heard him, opening his eyes as soon as his eyelids obeyed him.

There he was, sitting on the floor next to him; a guy of tiny stature and pale skin. He was wearing some fancy black clothes, the dark color contrasted with silver details, but the most remarkable part of him were his eyes. Deep black eyes with no iris or pupil, only darkness and pure void.

He had many names, the most used being  _ Death _ .

But Mingyu preferred to use another one.

"Jihoon, it's been so long."

"I don't think so, you've died three times this month."

At first it sounded cold, like he was scolding the hunter, but then he looked at him. His serious gaze turned soft and sweet as soon as he saw Mingyu staring back at him, both of them let out a soft laugh like it was some comical scene.

"I missed you." Mingyu said while sitting, noticing all the blood around him. "Oh, what happened to the–"

"Took care of it."

"Aren't you– Can you do that? Shouldn’t you wait until it dies from boredom or something?"

"Hm…" Jihoon shaked his head. Lying. "I guess I can make things faster if I want to."

Mingyu laughed once again, it was a sweet and warm laugh.

The worst part of dying was over, the best part of dying was right in front of him.

He met Jihoon long ago,  _ centuries  _ ago, not so long after he got cursed by an ancient beast. Those times were quite different, but Death was the same.

He lost a lot as time passed by, but his eternal burden was easier thanks to the powerful shorty by his side.

"I missed you too." Jihoon finally replied, standing up and lending a hand to the hunter.

Of course Mingyu accepted his help, standing up right in front of the other. Their height difference was something the hunter loved, actually, and he couldn't help but bend down to kiss the other when he had the chance.

"It would be nice to see you without dying, hm." He muttered, breaking the kiss.

"I'm afraid that's not something I can control."

Jihoon replied, searching then for the other’s hand with his own, holding Mingyu like he was his entire world.

It didn’t take long until he looked for the hunter's lips again, one kiss wasn’t enough to fix all the time he suffered missing him.

Why did Death have to fall in love with a cute supernatural hunter? Jihoon wondered it every time he got to see Mingyu again, every time he had to see him die.

"You should be more careful." He softly suggested.

"My work is all risk, honey." But Mingyu wasn’t worried at all, he even sounded playful. "And being careful would mean more time without you, right?"

"I don't like to see you on my list." Jihoon's hand carefully caressed his lover's face, from his lips to the cheeks. "Dying for me looks romantic, but it's kinda–"

"Painful?"

Mingyu evolved through the years, he adapted to the changes of the world and discovered many wonders and nightmares, but the most incredible of his discoveries was how soft the touch of the Death could feel.

The hunter closed his eyes and took the other’s hand with his own, stopping the sweet touch just to lend a kiss on said hand. A warm kiss for a cold hand.

"How much time do we have?"

"That's on destiny's will."

Jihoon's voice lowered when he felt Mingyu's body recovering it's warmth, when he felt those pretty lips against his hand, and not much later around his forehead. 

It made him feel mortal again, like he was long ago. It made him forget about what he became and all he lost.

It made him feel like Jihoon, not the feared Death. Just himself, the hunter and an eternal moment of warmth and admiration.

"Then we’ll have to hurry, destiny is pretty impatient when it comes to us."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I just saw this fic again and hmmmm let me know if you'd like something longer (and better) with this concept! I could try to write it 👁👄👁


End file.
